<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mixer💧 by sonshineandshowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072582">mixer💧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers'>sonshineandshowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Personification, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, new experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixer thirsted for the day Bright would look him in the chrome and see his warmth shining back. Friends to Lovers Broyo + Mixer - Mixer POV.</p><p>For PST Pride Bingo Friends to Lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/Mixer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son Pride Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mixer💧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/gifts">tess_genor</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_CTWK/gifts">Hannah_CTWK</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my friends &lt;3 you - 'cause the funnest to work on come idea high with friends</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little bit of hot, a little bit of cold. Every day, Mixer delivered the perfect water temperature mixing the liquid from both pipes. A precisely measured temperature to comfort one man — Bright — as he called himself. Mixer got a delectable glimpse of the toned man every day, but osmosis couldn't get through to him that his reciting of psychology facts made Mixer's pipes run hot. Bright’s knowledge and timbre spiked Mixer’s temperature every time, leaving him working twice as hard to even it out.</p><p>Mixer thirsted for the day Bright would look him in the chrome and see his warmth shining back. He could show Bright that a flawless mix could stay with him throughout the day and leave him longing to come back. Perhaps a second trip in the evening so Bright could get off, panting against the tile before he went to bed. Bright used to have days of solo escapades, yet they’d been less frequent recently.</p><p>Those days didn't come. Just Bright in the morning, Mixer fashioning the perfect brew and listening to him ramble Canter, Lee, and a deluge of other topics that bubbled his plumbing. Then nothing. Mixer missed his extra time alone with his friend, yearned for a chance to turn to something more than.</p><p>Until one evening that Bright was pushed up against the tile wall, his face alight with rare satisfaction. Mixer’s chrome shined, begging to join in the action and experience the effect they all had on each other. To his amazement, his request was answered and strong fingers wrapped around him. Calloused fingers. Fingers that caressed his rigid shaft in a way Bright never had. He flipped hot, spraying a burst of water suitable to scald, leaving a flurry of red marks across Bright's shoulder. The touch lingered and retreated, teasing later return.</p><p>This was different. Bright wasn't saying where trauma lived in the brain or what hormones affected sleep, projecting his own concerns into science that lacked any of his emotions. He was moaning an incessant chant as the man ravaged his neck and worked his cock as expertly as he used to in his solo sessions. “G- ‘l — G… ‘il," came whispers under his breath, barely there, parts of syllables sneaking out between grunts.</p><p>The man's name, Mixer realized — Gil. He could clasp his handle anytime. He seemed to have a pretty good grasp of Bright, edging him toward a destination Mixer had only dreamed of, his teeth leaving a dark bruise on Bright's shoulder that Mixer soothed with his molten spray.</p><p>"Fuck, Gil," Bright said, leaning in for more.</p><p>Did he like that? A little extra scald to drive him toward pain? The balance of reddening skin with Gil's fingers circling his cock, teasing beneath the crown, creating pleasure that arched his spine against the tile. Bright's face flushed, from Mixer's or Gil's ministrations, unclear.</p><p>Mixer flashed in anticipation, his heat temporarily spiking. Would Bright touch him? Look into his chrome and decide he could play too? Fingers reached out —</p><p>A deep moan came from Gil's lips, his head bowing toward Bright. His knees bent, making them both closer in height. Their cocks pointed at each other, dueling it out for who was more aroused, thick veins spidering across, reaching for the other. Both of them panted in the steam, lips and surrounding area red from gnawing whatever skin they could reach.</p><p>Bright guided Gil's cock alongside his, the man's longer length matching Bright's girth. Was Bright comparing? Mixer wondered how he lined up. Gil's hand wrapped around them both, and Mixer heard a chorus of grunts and moans bouncing off the tiles, none of his questions mattering anymore.</p><p>This evening was <em>wild</em>. The more Mixer sprayed, the faster Bright and Gil raced to do the same. Bright got impatient, pulling his cock away into his own speeding hand. "Please, Gil. Mark me."</p><p>Gil whispered into Bright’s ear, his whiskers tickling the skin beneath it. His hand disappeared between Bright’s cheeks, sharing the perfect blend of water, man, and man Mixer couldn’t quite see, but imagining the words and feel surged his curiosity. Mixer played with the rain head, producing beads that dribbled over Gil’s back to remain part of the festivities.</p><p>A bloom of red burst from Bright’s nipple, Gil's short nails pulling away from digging in. The angry tip tinged purple, and Bright’s head hit the tile, eyes fluttering. “Come, Bright. C’mon,” Gil urged.</p><p>Mixer encouraged Gil forward, fully into the hot spray with Bright. Gil’s head dipping into Bright’s collarbone, he nipped, drawing a ripping moan out of him. Bright’s come hit Gil’s leg, melding with streams of water that mesmerized Mixer as it washed away.</p><p>Bright’s knees dropped to the floor, and he enveloped Gil’s cock as far as he could take it, his hand gripping the rest. Eyes looking up at Gil in euphoric anticipation, water dripped down his face and added a slosh as Mixer’s shower met lips met cock. Gil tugged a fistful of Bright’s hair, encouraging, yet not directing the rapid bob of his head and steady suction that hollowed his cheeks.</p><p>Mixer didn’t realize things could get even hotter, never having witnessed a tryst in the shower. That he could take such an active part, be one with two men at the same time — it was all new. That more than hands could be involved? That was all new too.</p><p>“Fuck, kid,” Gil said, his face relaxed in a mirror of Bright’s when Mixer found just the right spot to hit to bring him toward climax. Mixer maintained his steady pattering, drawing out the men’s pleasure.</p><p>Bright fucked him with a fever that Mixer had a hard time telling where water ended, and lips and cock parted. Mixer focused on keeping the perfect temperature, the perfect pressure the way Bright liked it, hoping that Gil would like the same to achieve his release. Everything disappeared except the wet slide of skin and deep moans of appreciation.</p><p>Gil went quiet, only his palm slapping against the tile giving away that he came. Mixer found Bright’s eyes hazy, his whole body wobbly as he eased away from Gil and stood. “Woah,” Gil said, grabbing under his shoulders to keep him on his feet.</p><p>Then Mixer got his moment, Gil’s strong fingers curled around his shaft encouraging his own release. After witnessing the display of new experiences, it didn’t take much for all of his warmth to spill, joining both of their come in washing down the drain.</p><p>Mixer ran cold, waking both men up a bit so neither would succumb to the dangers of fucking in the shower. Bright would get all loose-legged after an orgasm, and Mixer didn’t want to chance losing the blissed out happiness that livened Bright’s face or the new gentleman that had significantly changed the atmosphere.</p><p>With one last push, Mixer tucked back in, ending the spray. The lovers parted, Bright and Gil leaving to dry off with towels, Mixer airing out in the buff.</p><p>“Last time I give you a hard time for your palatial shower,” Gil teased, rubbing his shoulders with the plush terry cloth.</p><p>“Come anytime.” Bright smirked.</p><p>Gil snapped his towel at him, the two of them chuckling as they pulled on shorts. Mixer’s chrome gleamed, glad they had all found a new reservoir to draw enjoyment from. Maybe Gil could get Bright to partake in shower adventures more often, and Mixer could learn a new perfect temperature for the both of them.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you're 18+ and would like to chat prodigal son with wicked awesome people, come on by the <a href="https://discord.gg/TVkmgxV">pson trash server</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>